


Heart of a Hufflepuff

by Aquatigermice



Series: A series of different events [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: Would Newt really just let a hurt Credence ran away. No, I don't think he would.





	Heart of a Hufflepuff

If there was one thing that could be said about Newt it was that he was a very stubborn man. And that all stemmed from being a stupidly stubborn but bright boy.

He credits a lot of that from his mother.

She supported him when he had no one else.

And when she was gone and all he had was the family pet well that was when it all starts.  
  
People used to say that he had a way with animals. And it was only because of the attention he paid to them. Animals communicate in their own way. You just have to watch.

And he had plenty of time to do so in school. For some, classes were the highlight of going to a wizarding school. For Newt, it was the downtime. Where he could see the different animals of the land.

Because of this, he was alone a lot and most of his classmates thought him stupid.  
It was why when he first saw the boy something rang within him. 

He had told Jacob that humans were vicious creatures. And they only proved him right as they blasted that poor boy to death. Not caring that he was listening. That Credence was calming down.

No, all that matter is the damage that had been done. They didn’t see what Newt saw or Grindelwald saw too. Someone of power that needed help. Newt saw the good. While Grindelwald saw it as a weapon.

The only thing that held Newt together was that he saw a glimmer of hope.

A small part escape. 

He wouldn’t last long on his own Newt knew that.

So after clearing all the muggles minds while setting Frank free, well he had some free time before the next boat home.

Oh and repaying Jacob for being a true friend.

Newt used every tracking device at his disposal. Following the faint scent till the little Crup was able to find the boy. 

Newt found him in an abandoned building that was basically falling in on itself. But it was a good place to go if one was trying to avoid people.

It was the sort of place Newt would have like at school.

It took time to pick his way through. 

Credence was in the very back. A shapeless smoke that weakly swirled. If Newt didn’t do something fast he might lose the boy completely.

Newt knew the exact moment that Credence saw him. The red smoke spiked and whirled.

Newt held his hands outs before tossing his wand to the corner.

He had already placed the suitcase down by the door.

“Hello Credence” he spoke very softly. “ I am sorry we did not get to finish our talk. I am so glad that you made it out. I was very worried about you but you once more prove how remarkable you are.”

Credence had calmed a little. Newt could tell that he was listening which was a start.

“ I have something for you.” Newt slowly reached into his pockets. He pulled out a vile which he opened before setting it down on the ground.

“This is a little potion I made myself it will help perk you up.” When Credence made no move to come over, Newt picks the vile back up downing half in one go. Before setting it back down. “See there we go. Nothing wrong with it.” 

The smoke shifts for a bit more before floating slowly over. Even thou Credence couldn’t take a human form he is still able to drink the potion. 

Newt can see the difference instantly. He places two more down.

They go just as fast. 

Newt gives Credence another two before he is satisfied. “ You need these daily and in a month or two you will be able to take human form.” The now prune color cloud sinks towards the ground.

“ I know it is tiresome but you lost a lot of energy and magic, it will take time to gain it back. In the meanwhile come here I want to discuss something with you.”

Newt leans against the wall trying to look calm and inviting. Credence floats near him.

“I know you wanted to learn about magic and that so far my kind has been cruel to you. At times we are meaner to our own people than to those of no magic. And so far we have not shown you the best that we can be.”

Newt makes sure to look down at Credence. 

“But we are not all like that. I promise. On that note. I want to help you. It’s what I do. See that case over there.” Newt points to the case on the other side of the room. 

“In there are magical creatures. Some are endangered, some were just hurt. Others lost their home. Either way, they need looking after. And I am trying to educate as many as I can. I want to publish a book on caring for them.” 

Newt pause. “ But you see Credence what it comes down to is there is so much to do. And I am only one person, a wizard at that but only one. I could use some help. And you may say why you? Because you know what it is like to be unloved. These creatures don’t care about your past. They just want to be loved. So here is my plan while you heal you can follow me around see what needs to be done. Read the care manual. Then that way when you’re healed you will work by my side. Make this world better one creature at a time.”

Credence whirls chaotically. But Newt pushes on.

“There is a slight thing I have to tell you. And that is I will be going home to England, In two days time. I know that it is hard to leave things that you are used to but I promise you there will always be something to care for and something that will need you. So I leave it to you to make up your mind. But remember there is nothing for you here.”

Newt let the statement hang in the air before standing. He summons his wand before he waves it towards the corner. 

Five vials appear over there. “Those will refill every day at this time. They will appear wherever you are. I will return tomorrow night to hear your decision. If you stay those will refill for three months. That will be enough to get you back on your feet.” 

He gives Credence a smile. 

Then heads for the door picking up the case.

He is almost out the door before there is a tug at his sleeve and then there is a pressure on his hand. 

He looks down to find Credence there.

Small and shaking.

“Or you can come now.” He sets Credence on his shoulder. 

He can feel Credence shining brightly.

……….

Newt stands watching from the top of the stairs. 

Down below he watches as a young man sits calmly. His legs are crossed and his eyes are closed, at peace with those around him. 

Surrounding him sits all different types of animals. They are drawn to the boy. They feel the wildness in him.

At first, it scared them away. But they saw how he cared for them. Loved them and now these creatures trust him so.

The railing squeaks. 

Credence looks up at him. A huge smile breaks out across his face. “Welcome back Sir!”

And Newt smiles back. It nice to have a friend around. “It is good to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was late to the whole fantastic series. I went to see Nutcracker on opening day and found out that the next movie was coming out. I had stolen the movie from my sister just never saw it. So I watched in mid-November. I was upset that it was so good. Watched it back to back. And wanted to write this what if. 
> 
> I went to see the movie after Thanksgiving and was disappointed. I felt as if JK was trying too hard. There was a lot of what the hell is going on moments. And Newt saw that tiny piece of Credence gets away. I have a hard time believing he would have just let it be. But it is her story. All I can do is sitting back and go ok. 
> 
> So enjoy this take on what happened after the end of the first one.


End file.
